World War Three, Smitchie Style
by Kiwi-Productions
Summary: HIATUS. Mitchie's upset, Fictionexpress deleted her stories because they were "illegal". Shane cannot and will not stand that policy. So they take the matter in their own hands. Co-written with Blazekriegg Maverick.
1. Uh oh Mitchie's GRINNING

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, the author, am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**A/N: **I was inspired by recent events... oh, yeah. Don't me wrong. I don't think it's funny. It's sad that_ amazing_ JB fics are getting deleted. I hate to see my friends' stories gone. But what can we do? Just wait until J.O.N.A.S comes out or til FF makes a JB section. Anyway, to help you all with your sorrow... Mitchie will experience the exact same thing. She will get her stories deleted. How will she handle it? What will Shane do? Will she ever be able to post her stories again?

_Co-written with: Blazekriegg Maverick_

* * *

**JUNE**

Summer had started. It was a nice, warm day. It also seemed like it was a nice, QUIET day at the Connect 3 house...

"Nateeee." Jason Parker whisper-yelled, reaching over to poke his friend Nate Bleu. Who was sound asleep next to him on the couch. "Can you make a birdhouse?"

Quiet day? Ok, apparently not.

Nate Bleu groaned. Jason had never respected Nate's sleep. Nate always compared Jason to a baby. "Babies always wake you up in the middle of the night, don't they?" Nate always said. Sure, Nate loved Jason. They were the best of friends despite their differences. They were like BROTHERS. But Nate liked to sleep. He_ really_ liked to sleep. When Nate slept, he got inspired. And when Nate got inspired, he wrote a song. And the songs that were inspired by his dreams always ended up being hits. Nate, Jason and their other best friend, Shane Gray, had band you see. A band called: Connect 3. And they were huge. Which was why everyone respected Nate's sleep. Everyone but Jason, that is.

Nate had never really understand what was the deal with Jason and birds, and he had never really bothered to ask. Yep, YEARS of friendship and Nate didn't know why Jason liked birds, birdhouses and birdwatching. All he knew was that Jason always asked him, Shane and anyone really... if they could make him a birdhouse. Jason had bothered Shane last summer, now he was bothering Nate.

"Can you give me a break?" Nate retorted, turning over and putting a pillow over his head.

Jason frowned.

Sarcasm wasn't a foreign language to Jason Parker. We-ell, sometimes it was. But not all the time. He usually played dumb and shook it off. The only times he let Nate know he had understood what he meant were when Nate acted almost as smug as Shane.

"A break? But school's out, it's SUMMER." Jason said, a (fake) confused look crossing his face.

Nate sighed. Jason stared at him. That was all he could to keep from laughing. He loved to tease Nate. Jason saw him like a little brother. A little brother he could bother.

"OK, OK!" Nate threw the pillow at the other couch, sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Jason grinned. He really wanted a birdhouse. Summertime was the best time for birdwatching. "IS THAT A YES?! You'll make ME a birdhouse? I LOVE YOU, MAN!" Jason exclaimed, hugging him so tightly Nate started to turn blue.

HAHAHAHA. Blue. Get it? Nate _Bleu_... turned _blue._

Ok, bad joke.

Sorry.

"Jay, Jay! AIR!" Nate managed to choke out.

"Air?" Jason gave him an odd look, pulling away a bit. Nate pointed at his blue face. "OH! Right!" Jason stopped hugging Nate. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Next time..." Nate sai trying to catch his breath. "Next time I agree... to do something for you... I'll have... a restriction order..." He said panting.

"Rest... what? You want to rest?" Jason acted as if he were even more confused.

Nate's eyes widen in horror. He did NOT want to get engrossed in a conversation like that. Not now. He was tired. Jason stopped teasing Nate when he realized something really important.

"LOOK! OPRAH'S ON!" He exclaimed, grinning.

Jason loved Oprah. That was of common knowledge. Jason's eyes were now glued to the TV. Nate was about to ask if Jason still wanted the birdhouse but then he decided it would be better if he went back to sleep. He started to walk upstairs. As he did so, he passed Mitchie Torres. Shane's sort of girlfriend and their very good friend. They had met her at Camp Rock last summer. Why weren't they going to Camp Rock this year? I have no idea. Anyway, Mitchie was typing furiously and grinning. Nate stopped in mid track.

List of common knowledge at the Connect 3 house:  
- Jason loves birdhouses and Oprah (must tell him when she's on TV).  
- Nate's fluent in sarcasm.  
- If you touch Shane's hair products, you're dead meat.  
- Uncle Brown isn't British, he's Australian.  
- If Mitchie grins like a Cheshire cat, you should run for your life.

"Are you..." Nate gulped "... grinning?"

Mitchie looked up from her laptop and laughed.

"Yes, Nathaniel." She grinned even more. "Why? Is it a federal crime to grin at the Connect 3 house?"

"If you do it, YES." Nate said uneasily. "It's ALWAYS a sign that I have a problem... or will have..." He added, remembering the last time Mitchie grinned liked that.

It had been the time she had tried to set him up with a date with her friend from school, Sierra Whitney. It had been the most awkward date Nate had ever went on. Sierra was the most weird girl he had ever met. Not GOOD weird, but BAD weird.

Nate shivered at the memory.

Mitchie chuckled. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She was about to say something about it when the door burst open and Shane walked in carrying drinks from Starbucks.

"Hey guys..." He bobbed his head. You know, what guys do to greet each other? Yeah, that.

Shane had acquired a new habit over the year. Waking up early and buying breakfast at Starbucks. Which made Uncle Brown happy. he didn't like being the uncool guy and having to pour water over his nephew in order to wake him up. Shane loved Starbucks. And Starbucks loved him. Actually, the WAITRESSES loved him. They constantly tried to hit on him. But he was oblivious. The only girl he had eyes for was Mitchie Torres.

Which was why he noticed her grin from feet away. Mitchie had a closet of smiles, grins and smirks. Shane knew them all. This wasn't a "I'm so glad to see you" grin. It was a "I'm up to something" grin. Shane got scared, remembering the last time Mitchie had grinned _that way_. It was the day she tried to pluck his eyebrows. He made a face at the memory. Mitchie grinned even more.

"Mitchie. Why... are you grinning?" Shane asked curiously as he made his way to the kitchen, where she was sitting. On the counter to be precise.

"Oh, it's nothing." Mitchie looked down, still grinning.

Shane and Nate exchanged glances.

"We're doomed..." They said in unison.

"DOOMED?!" Jason jerked his head up. Oprah was teaching the audience how to make waffles. But what was going at the Connect 3 house seemed to be much important.

"Mitchie is _grinning_." Nate explained.

"Ohh." Jason nodded knowingly. He stared at Mitchie with horrified fascination, wondering what she could possibly be up to now. Then saw what Shane was holding. "Did you get a Frappachino?"

Mitchie giggled. She found pretty amusing how Jason always went from horror to happiness in a question of nano seconds.

"Catch." Shane tossed Jason one of the drinks he had been holding.

Jason catch it. They had been practicing that all winter. Instead of playing baseball. Connect 3 loved baseball. But not during winter. So last winter, they tossed Starbucks drinks at one another and muffins.

"Well," Nate said slowly, backing away. "If I'm not here, apocalypse won't find me. So uh, bye."

With that said, he left the room. Nate did NOT want to go on another date with Sierra or be part of any of Mitchie's so called evil plans. Plus, he still wanted to sleep. Shane stood there frozen. Mitchie shook her head. She couldn't believe how the boys were acting.

"Dramatic much?" She commented looking at Shane.

"Uh, yeah. Dramatic... you know Nate." Shane said faking coolness.

He touched his eyebrows unconsciously.

"You do realize I was talking about you too, right?" Mitchie laughed.

Shane shrugged and smiled a bit.

"So... what are you up to?" He said, sitting next to her.

"Ok, don't panic but I am..." Mitchie started.

"SHANE, THIS FRAPPACHINO HAS A HEART IN IT!" Jason shouted, interrupting them.

"What?!" Shane looked over at him. Jason showed his coffee. Shane rolled his eyes. "Why must all Starbucks ladies do these to me? Is it the Starbucks way of flirting?" He mused.

Mitchie punched Shane on the arm.

"Yo, what's with the violence?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just the way she shows her love for me." Shane said, waving his hand.

"Is Mitchie J-E-L-O-U-S?" Jason asked.

Mitchie went over to Jason and punched HIM on the arm instead.

"Dude, it's J-E-A-L-O-U-S." Shane told Jason.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Really." Mitchie replied. "And just for the record... I AM NOT." Mitchie frowned. Shane smirked.

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, WHAT are you up to now?" Shane asked her as she sat back down.

Shane was scared it might have to do something with him, but he wanted to know what his girl was doing.

"I'm fictionexpressing." Mitchie grinned excitedly.

Fictionexpress was this fairly popular website young writers put their fandoms on. Unlike FE's sister site, Fictionkingdom (for original stories), Fictionexpress was for stories from characters of Larry Dotter, The Witches of Wackefield Place, Johanna Bandana, etc. Characters, shows, anything that already existed. Mitchie LOVED that website. She loved reading and writing about bands.

"Do you eat enchiladas with that?" Jason teased.

Before anyone could say anything, Nate zoomed downstairs. Nate's love for Mexican food was the equivalent of Shane's love for hair products and Mitchie, and Jason's love for birdhouses and Oprah. If you named any Mexican food he would wake up faster than if an earthquake happened.

"DID SOMEONE SAY ENCHILADAS?!" Nate shouted.

"Men." Mitchie sighed, looking at the ceiling and shaking her head.

"Fictionexpressing?" Shane repeated, ignoring Nate and Jason. "About what?"

"Before Jason and Nate so INTERESTINGLY interrupted..." Mitchie giggled. "I was about to explain what's Fictionexpress and what I'm fictionexpressing about." She paused. "Don't laugh but..."

Shane looked a her expectantly

"I'm fictionexpressing about you and I getting married." Mitchie said trying to keep a straight face.

Nate burst out laughing.  
Jason awed.  
Shane spit his coffee in shock.  
And Mitchie... well, Mitchie grinned.


	2. Apocalypsis: reported and deleted

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, the author, am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**A/N:** "Gray Stare" copyright: littleitalianachica13 - Go read her story "Daddy's Little and Unruly Girl" it's amazing. :) Also my good friend JonasPonage's "Shattered into Pieces".

* * *

Shane was shocked. So much so he couldn't even speak. He loved Mitchie. But marriage? MARRIAGE?! She was SIXTEEN and he was EIGHTEEN. JUST TURNED! Their marriage wouldn't be legal, would it? Maybe they could elope... but then Mitchie's dad would kill him. And where would they live? At the Connect 3? Would they have 2 kids? Cheaper by the dozen?! Shane started to breathe heavily.

Mitchie couldn't stand it anymore, Shane's face was too much. She burst out laughing. He shot her a confused look.

"HAHA! PUNK'D!" Mitchie cried, pointing at Shane.

Shane frowned.

"But Shane is more POP than PUNK." Jason commented, sipping his frappachino.

"Pop'd." Nate repeated, rubbing his chin. "I like it. Has a nice ring to it... yeah.. POP'D... in the microwave."

Mitchie laughed harder.

"Could you both cut it out?" Shane sighed exasperated, starting to look mad. He put his coffee down.

Nate and Jason held their breath. Shane was now giving them the "Gray Stare" as Jason had called it. A stare so cold it made your hot cocoa turn into chocolate ice cream.

List of common knowledge at the Connect 3 house:  
- Jason loves birdhouses and Oprah (must tell him when she's on TV).  
- Nate's fluent in sarcasm.  
- If you touch Shane's hair products, you're dead meat.  
- Uncle Brown isn't British, he's Australian.  
- If Mitchie grins like a Cheshire cat, you should run for your life.  
- If Shane gives you the "Gray Stare", you should _also_ run for your life.

"Sorry." Nate and Jason said in unison.

Shane cleaned his lips with a napkin and didn't say anything. Mitchie laughed until tears came out of her eyes. The boys were acting so funny, she couldn't help it. She wished she had a camera. Shane turned to her and stared. Not the "Gray Stare" but a "What the hell? Why aren't you supporting me in this?" stare. Mitchie leaned over and kissed his cheek. Shane had to bit his lip from smiling. He couldn't stay mad at her for a long time. He really couldn't. And Mitchie knew it. She couldn't stay mad at him for long either.

"Careful, Gray." Nate whistled. "She's going to win this so called battle with her girly charm."

Nate couldn't believe how easily Shane forgave Mitchie. When Shane had mad at HIM it lasted weeks! But then again, Nate didn't wear skirts.

"How come she doesn't blow ME kisses?" Jason frowned.

Jason Parker had decided it was time to tease Shane even more. Nate smacked him in the back of the head, sensing what Jason wanted to do. Jason sighed in defeat.

Shane rolled his eyes at them and looked at Mitchie.

"So... anyway, what is this Fictionexpress story about?" He asked, smiling.

"You and her getting married." Jason pipped in, grinning. He turned to Mitchie. "Was I the best man?"

Nate smacked him in the back of the head again.

"Ok, now you are stretching it!" Shane glared at him.

Jason showed him his pearly whiteys. Aka: teeth. Aka: the "Parker Grin". You see, Shane wasn't the only one with a famous expression. The "Parker Grin" was the "You hate it but you love me" grin Jason always sported when people got mad at me. It was the type of cheesy, sweet grin no one could resist. Shane looked as if he were struggling to keep on glaring at his friend. In the end he gave up and grinned back.

Mitchie giggled.

"I'm fictionexpressing about..." She started.

"Once I Fictionexpressed about a girl band and I got deleted." Jason interrupted her.

Mitchie wasn't the only one who loved Fictionexpress.  
Surprise, surprise.

"You used Fictionexpress?!" Mitchie smiled, glad to find a fellow fictionexpresser. Jason nodded.

"Dude do you even know how to read?" Shane asked, pretending to be shocked.

Jason looked hurt. Yes, they always teased each other but Jason was very sensitive about literature. He loved Shakespeare and also loved to write himself. Sometimes he wrote songs for Connect 3 too. Nate glared at Shane. Shane was immediately sorry.

"I was kidding, man." He said softly.

Jason waved his arm as if to say 'It's ok'. Shane poked him. Jason smiled, then went back to watching Oprah. Shane sighed in relief and turned to Mitchie.

"What are you writing about?" He asked interested.

"99rooms." Mitchie grinned from ear to ear.

"99rooms?" Shane repeated. "Who are they?" He raised an eyebrow.

Mitchie had always liked bands and movies he knew nothing about. She was all about the indie, underground movement. But see, the thing is 99rooms had started as an indie band and now they were as huge as Connect 3! Well, almost. It wasn't that Shane was oblivious about the music industry and only cared about his band, no. Shane actually had 99rooms CD. Shane's the type of guy who can memorize 3298420943849028409324890248 songs just listening them once and actually know the chords too. But the name of the song? The name of the band? Not so much.

"99rooms is the most amazing band I've ever seen, heard and met." Mitchie squealed. Her eyes were shining. "They're the most down to earth rockstars alive... and..."

"Isn't that the band that Jim Carrey always talks about?" Nate asked curiously, sitting next to Mitchie.

"Yeah." Shane said slowly, remembering what he and his bandmates had once seen on youtube when they were on tour. "I think I saw one of their youtube videos once." He looked over at Nate. Nate nodded. "OH, THAT'S THEM!" Shane snapped his fingers. "Yeah, they're pretty funny." He smiled.

That video they had seen was one where the lead singer, Kaya, had gotten a cardboard cut out of Harry Potter's Severus Snape and she had interviewed "him". Her bandmates and her had this talk show set up and had been throwing pies as she proceeded to ask the most random questions Shane had ever heard. He laughed at the memory.

"EXACTLY!" Mitchie exclaimed. "They're talented, sweet AND funny."

"Sounds like you're describing a boyfriend." Nate commented.

Shane's eyes got wide. What if she liked one of the 99rooms guys? He remembered there had been 3 guys. Yes. 3 guys and 2 girls.

"They're so good Jim Karrey is getting them a TV show." Mitchie added.

Nate nodded. Jim Karrey and 99rooms were notorious best friends. They were even closer than Paris and Nicole, Miley and Mandy, and Harry and Ron put together! Jim Karrey had appeared in almost all of 99rooms music videos and 99rooms songs had appeared on Jim's movies soundtracks. And that was AMAZING. Considering Jim was a well known, awarded comedian.

"PET VENTURA! ACE DETECTIVE!" Jason shouted randomly.

He had stopped watching Oprah a long time ago and had tuned in to listen their friend's conversation. Jason Parker was a huge fan of Jim Karrey. Nate went over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

"HEY! What's with you and smacking me?!" Jason protested.

"It's Ace Ventura, Pet detective not..." Nate rolled his eyes.

"Same thing." Jason shrugged. It was no biggie.

"No, it isn't." Nate argued.

"Guys, GUYS." Shane cut in. "Let the lady talk..." He bobbed his head towards Mitchie.

"Sorry." Jason and Nate mumbled, looking down.

Jason raised his hand slowly and smacked Nate in the back of the head. Nate jumped and fell to the floor, surprised. Jason smiled at him triumphally. Mitchie laughed.

"Are you laughing at us, Torres?" asked Nate, from the floor.

"No, I'm laughing _with_ you." Mitchie said between laughs as she walked to them.

You couldn't blame her. THAT HAD BEEN HYSTERICAL!

"But... we're not laughing." Jason said confused, scratching his head as Nate stood up and sat back down next to him.

"I am." Shane said, laughing.

"Exactly." Mitchie smiled.

They were holding on to each other as they laughed like a couple of nutsos. They were in some kind of awkward looking embrace. Where Mitchie had her arms his neck and he had his arms around her waist. They stopped laughing when they realized what they were doing. Nate rolled his and mumbled "lovebirds". Mitchie and Shane blushed then started laughing all over again.

"I don't get it. Nate and I are still not laughing..." Jason sighed.

Mitchie and Shane pulled away and walked to the kitchen, where her laptop layed.

"Never mind, Jason." Shane patted him on the back. "You were saying?" He looked at Mitchie as they sat down at the counter.

"Why are you so interested in my Fictionexpress, Shane Gray?" Mitchie asked, curiously as she clicked a button to make her laptop stop the sleep mode. "Worried I might be writing about me getting married to someone else?" She smirked.

That thought hadn't occurred to Shane, but now he was worried. What if Mitchie still thought he was a cookie cutter popstar and decided she wanted a 99rooms rocker rockstar? Shane gulped.

"It's... not like that..." Shane stuttered, feeling insecure. "I'm NOT jealous!" He concluded somewhat lamely.

"I never said you were." Mitchie pointed out, amused.

"You so areeeeeeee, man." Jason poked Shane. Then took his face in his hands and showed it like a proud dad, squeezing Shane's cheeks. "Look! He's red too!"

Nate snickered. Shane pushed him away.

"My vengeance shall be swift..." Shane declared, pointing at them with his finger. He gave them the "Gray Stare" again but neither Jason or Nate reacted.

They exchanged looks and decided to give him a hard time.

"What's with the British accent?" Nate said, walking to Shane and putting his head between his and Mitchie's.

"Have you been watching too much Harry Potter?" Jason asked, putting his head on Shane's other shoulder.

Mitchie's sides hurt from laughing so much.

"That or Brown's accent is contagious." Nate said thoughtfully. He and Jason 'hmm-ed' together the nodded their heads vigorously.

Shane frowned. He had this extreme urgency to grab their heads and crash them together. But he had a better plan. Oh yes, he did.

"How's that birdhouse coming, Jay?" He said, faking a sweet smile.

Oh yesssss. A PLAN. A simple plan.

"Nate said he would make it." Jason said excitedly, momentarily forgetting he and Nate's plan.

Nate groaned, anticipating what was about to happen. Mitchie watched them like if they were a movie.

"Oh, then you have to give Nate EVERY detail... because you want a good one, don't you? I mean, think about the BIRDS." He turned to Mitchie with an evil grin. Mitchie bit her lip from laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" Jason exclaimed and turned to Nate in alarm. "Did I tell you about the round windows?"

Nate sighed in defeat.

"Thanks, Shane." He glared at his friend. "Two words... payback!"

"But that's two words." Jason commented. "Wow, Deja vu." He laughed, remembering last summer.

And didn't notice when Shane whispered to Mitchie "Divide and Conquer", but Nate did. How couldn't he? He was in the very middle of those two. Nate stepped back and groaned.

"C'mon Nateeee!" Jason walked to him and started pulling his arm.

Nate took a deep breath, glared at Shane and reluctantly followed Jason upstairs.

"Clever move, Gray." Mitchie commented when they were gone.

"I know. That's why you love me." He winked at her.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow. She didn't like it when Shane acted like his old self. She didn't like it one bit. It made her feel insecure. She had never showed her stories to a GUY. Much less a guy she liked! Why? Because she was afraid they would think she was a cheese-ball.

"I do?" Mitchie looked at Shane as if he were crazy.

"You don't?" Shane dropped the act, and so did his face.

Now HE felt insecure. What if she showed him stories about HER and a 99rooms dude?!

"That's for me to know and you to find out..." Mitchie said, softening.

Shane smirked.

"Oh, a smirk. Don't tell me you're going back to your jerk ways..." Mitchie put up her guard again.

Shane decided he would tease her. He walked to her and leaned forward. Mitchie looked at him expectantly. Shane got closer to her lips slowly. Mitchie waited. Shane's lips barely touched Mitchie's. Mitchie gave him a WTF look.

WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST WAS THAT?!

HUH!

"You _are _a jerk, Shane Gray." Mitchie muttered, looking away.

Shane laughed. She looks so cute when she's mad, he thought.

"But you love me" He said smiling flirtatiously.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She really didn't want Old Jerky Shane to surface.

"Jerk." She said, crossing her arms.

Shane tried to stop smiling. She hadn't denied her love for him and he considered that a victory. He knew it bothered Mitchie when he acted like that. He had to get on her good side again.

"Anyway, what were you saying?" He said, putting his head on Mitchie's shoulder.

"I was saying you're a jerk." Mitchie said shaking her shoulder so Shane would move.

"Before that..." Shane said softly.

"I also said you were a jerk?" Mitchie glared.

"But I'm _your _jerk." Shane said his typical phrase.

Mitchie sighed exasperated. This was no time for jokes, she was about to show SHANE GRAY her STORIES. How would you feel if you were about to show Shane Gray YOUR stories?

Nerve-wracking.  
I know.

"What a mood!" Shane laughed and poked Mitchie on her sides, trying to find her ticklish spot. Mitchie pushed him away. "Well, about this Fictionexpressing... "

"I'll tell you about it if you stop being THE Shane Gray and go back to being MY Shane Gray." Mitchie said sincerely.

"You know being a jerk is part of the rockstar image, Mitchie."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm aware." Mitchie mumbled.

Shane looked at Mitchie intently. He stared actually. She stared back. Shane smiled. Mitchie smiled back.

"Fine. I forgive you." She kissed his cheek.

Shane was in daze. He couldn't believe how strong was the effect Mitchie had on him. He would start calling it the "Torres Burn".

"Shane?... SHANE!" Mitchie waved her hand in front of his face.

"I'm right here. No need to yell." Shane said shaking his head and putting Mitchie's hand down. The cheek Mitchie had kissed burned. The _good_ kind of burn.

Mitchie giggled, perfectly aware. She felt the same way too.

"So... will you show me what you're cooking here?" Shane asked sweetly.

Mitchie opened a Fictionexpress window excitedly. Oh, this would be amazing! He would read them. Then tell her what he thought. She could make the stories better. Maybe they could even write together. IT WOULD BE SO AWESOME. Mitchie clicked on her homepage, then her face dropped.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked, puzzled.

"I... uh... WHAT THE HELL?!" Mitchie was speechless and slightly pale.

Shane turned his head to Mitchie's laptop.

"Reported?" He read. "What does that mean?"

Mitchie was fuming.

* * *

**Your username/story has been reported for being illegal.  
As seen on the FICTIONEXPRESS set of rules: We do not allow stories about real people.  
Such as rockstars, moviestars, political public figures, etc.  
Therefore, your story has been removed from this website.  
You won't be allowed to post for a few weeks.  
Please keep in mind the rules next time.  
**

* * *

Mitchie kicked the table. Shane touched her shoulder trying to ease her.

"Mitchiebaby, relax. Punch me if you must, but let the table go." He said ominously, trying to make her laugh.

It didn't work.

Mitchie covered her face with both hands and screamed.

"SHANE GRAY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS POOR GIRL?!" someone said from behind them.

It was his Uncle Brown. He had come back from his morning job. He woke up at 5 and went run around, ate breakfast and run some more until 10, then he came back home to check on the boys and Mitchie and whoever they had invited over. He was the chaperon.

"Brown! I swear I didn't do anything!" Shane exclaimed, shaking a bit. "I SWEAR."

"I'll ask her." Uncle Brown pretended to be dead serious. Shane relaxed. "Mitchie darling is something wrong?"

Mitchie just screamed.

"She got banned at some fanfictioning site." Shane explained. "What kind of stupid rule is 'No rockstar stories allowed at Fictionexpress' anyway?"

Mitchie screamed again and run off. She went to the bathroom and shut the door. Shane tried to run after her but Brown didn't let him.

"Wow, she's really upset..." Shane gasped.

"Or she wants to pee..." A familiar voice said.

"JASON!" Shane turned to his friend, annoyed.

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be making a birdhouse with Nate and annoying NATE not HIM. Shane growled.

"Hi Brown." Jason grinned, ignoring Shane. Uncle Brown and him did a handshake. "Guess what! Nate's making me a birdhouse."

"I KNEW it was a bad sign to see her grinning..." Shane mumbled to himself as Jason proceeded to tell Uncle Brown all about his birdhouse and Nate's skills with wood.


	3. Uh oh Shane's SMIRKING

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, the author, am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_In the bathroom..._

Mitchie had Caitlyn Gellar on speed dial. So as soon as she locked the door she pressed a button and waited for her to pick up the phone. Mitchie played with a strand of her hair, feeling anxious. How could this happen to me?, Mitchie wondered, feeling as if she were in some kind of bad movie. It was so unfair. Why her of all people? She actually wrote good stories, she got great feedback from 99rooms fans and even the top writers of Fictionexpress! And then some stupid 99roomsbiotics with no life came and reported her. HER! Mitchie felt frustrated. She had put so much effort in each and everyone of her stories and they were disappearing in front of her very eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. NOT! A! THING!

Finally Caitlyn picked up her phone.

Why did she take so long? Well, Mitchie had chosen her ringtone. It was "Shake it" by Metro Station, so everytime Mitchie called, Caitlyn would started dancing randomly, no matter where she were. She loved that song.

List of common knowledge at the Connect 3 house: (and for C3 friends)  
- Jason loves birdhouses and Oprah (must tell him when she's on TV).  
- Nate's fluent in sarcasm.  
- If you touch Shane's hair products, you're dead meat.  
- Uncle Brown isn't British, he's Australian.  
- If Mitchie grins like a Cheshire cat, you should run for your life.  
- If Shane gives you the "Gray Stare", you should _also_ run for your life.  
- Caitlyn doesn't pick up her phone quickly because she's usually dancing to the ringtone.

When Mitchie pondered "OHHH, WHY MEEE?", Caitlyn had been dancing on the kitchen and signing "SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE, SHAKE ITTT!" at the top of her lungs, scaring her neighbors and the pool boy. And Mitchie knew it.

"How may I serve you today, Oh Mistress of the 99rooms fandom?" Caitlyn said solemnly.

Mitchie flinched.

"There will be no more 99rooms fandom..." She said moodily.

"And thus began the apocalypse..." Caitlyn said dramatically, trying to keep from laughing.

She loved 99rooms and Fictionexpress as much as she did but she also loved to pester Mitchie about it. Mitchie looked so funny when she got mad, she looked like Sponge Bob's teacher Miss Puff. Mitchie's face would blow up like a balloon and she would pout.

"CAITLYN! This isn't funny!" Mitchie cried, knowing what her friend was thinking about.

They were best friends after all. And best friends read each other's minds. They had met last year in Camp Rock and since they lived close they hadn't lost contact. Caitlyn actually lived 3 blocks away.

"OK, OK! Geez, woman..." Caitlyn sighed. "What's up?"

"I was going to show Shane..." Mitchie started, but Caitlyn interrupted her.

"Your unyielding love for him?" She teased.

Mitchie giggled. THAT she couldn't deny. Yes, she did love Shane very much but she couldn't tell him. And anyway that wasn't why she had called.

"What? NO. I was going to show Shane one of my stories." Mitchie said slowly, twisting the phone-cord around her finger as she spoke. "He, Jason and Nate were acting weird because of the grin I had plastered on my face. They acted like if me grinning meant..."

"The end of all that is good and pure?" Caitlyn offered.

Mitchie's Cheshire cat grin was worldwide famous. Well, at least Camp Rock famous.

The first time Caitlyn had seen it was when Mitchie and her where down by the lake, wondering what they could do about the Final Jam and not being able to participate in it. And there... MITCHIE GRINNED. And the rest is history.

"Exactly." Mitchie chuckled. "Just because I happen to be grinning like that when..."

"You are up to some evil master plan as when you plucked Shane's eyebrows?" Caitlyn completed her sentence.

"I just wanted to see how he would look without caterpillar eyebrows. AND THEY GREW BACK! Plus, they look even cuter now." Mitchie defended herself.

"AND when you tryied to set Nick up with that... friend of yours?" Caitlyn added, counting with her fingers.

"Oh, Sierra..." Mitchie paused. "How could I possibly know she would start talking about exploding spiders and watermelons and asking him to give him some samples of DNA for a science project?"

"I think that qualifies as 'Unpleasant Memories'... to say the least." Caitlyn laughed. "Poor Nate... he will never recover from that traumatic, near-death experience..."

"Then maybe I could set him up with you..." Mitchie started to grin.

She had always thought Nate and Caitlyn would be a cute couple. They could be NAITLYN. Mitchie started to grin.

"I'd rather have some red hot iron bars stuffed in my stomach!" Caitlyn exclaimed before Mitchie could say anything.

Sure, Nate was cute.

But Caitlyn was one of the guys and she didn't like Nate that way.

"Sureee. Whatever you say..." Mitchie purred.

"Hey, don't take it on me, Miss Doomsday..." Caitlyn snapped.

Mitchie remembered and groaned.

"Caitlyn, they reported me!" Mitchie cried.

Caitlyn forgot all about the Nate thing. Mitchie? REPORTED? BUT SHE WAS THE NICEST GIRL ON FICTIONEXPRESS!

"Oh, no they didn't." Caitlyn snapped her fingers.

"GET YOUR SARCASTIC SELF HERE, I NEED MORAL SUPPORT!" Mitchie said dramatically.

"HOLD ON TIGHT, TORRES. I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Caitlyn said just as dramatically.

They giggled a bit and hung up. Caitlyn could always make Mitchie feel better. She couldn't wait for her to get there. Mitchie sighed and opened the door.

"OWWWW!" Uncle Brown cried, as the pyramind he and the boys had done agaisnt the bathroom door, collapsed to the floor.

"My arm!" Cried Nate.

"MY FRAPPACHINO!" Shouted Jason, trying to save it.

"My god..." Shane sighed.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked expectantly at the boys lying on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Shane asked Mitchie, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" She demanded.

"Because he loves youuuuuuuuuuu." Jason grinned.

Shane leaned down and punched him on the arm.

"Yeah dude, the golden rule is to tell the truth." Nate reminded Shane, from his spot on the floor.

"Why don't you both zip it for once?" Shane felt himself starting to blush and he DID NOT like to blush. Especially not in front of Mitchie. "Anyway... Mitchie, are you ok?" He said, trying to control his blushing reflexes.

"No." Mitchie frowned.

The bell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Jason shouted, dashing for it. Jason loved opening the door. He didn't know why, but he did. "Good morning, Caitlyn." he grinned.

"It's afternoon actually, but hey, who cares? Good morning!" The girl said cheerfully. "Is the Lady of Angst in here?"

"CAITLYN!" Mitchie cried, pushing Shane away and ran to Caitlyn.

She threw her arms around her.

"How come she doesn't do that to me?" Shane and Jason mumbled.

Wait, what? JASON?

Why yes, I'm as surprised as you are, reader.

Nate laughed. Uncle Brown chuckled. Shane glared at Jason. Jason grinned. Shane smacked him. Jason frowned and hit him. They started wrestling.

"Dude, he doesn't even like Mitchie." Nate rolled his eyes at Shane's behavior.

Jason had been kidding. What was up with Shane? Why was he so insanely jealous?!

"IT'S THE PRINCIPLE, DUDE!" Shane exclaimed. "Wait, what?" He smiled sheepishly. "Oops, sorry Jay."

"S'kay." Jason laughed. "I'm just saying... I'm in Connect 3 and the girl with the voice doesn't show me the same affection she shows you and Nate."

That mystified Jason.

A LOT.

Nate looked at Jason in alarm. Shane turned to Nate with a WTF look on his face. Nate laughed and shook his head.

"Oh you mean the time she was so happy I found her notebook full of songs... she hugged me?" Nate snapped his fingers, remembering.

"OKAY. Too much teenage drama for me." Uncle Brown declared, standing up from the floor. "Call me if you need anything... I'll be at Starbucks. I need a latte."

That's what Brown always does.

Oh, yes.

"Can you get me a frappachino?" asked Jason.

"But you already have one!" Brown exclaimed looking down at the drink Jason had in his hand.

"Why don't you join Uncle Brown, Jay? YOU could get your coffee." said Shane. "You too, Nate. You look... hungry. Why don't you go to Dunking Donuts as well or something?"

Nate rolled his eyes but followed Uncle Brown outside. Jason sipped his coffee loudly and didn't move a muscle. Nate came back, rolled his eyes again and grabbed him by the arm. Jason closed the door behind him.

"Peace, at last!" Shane raised his arms.

"Bravo." Caitlyn clapped. "So Lady of Angst, what's the red flag again?"

Mitchie took a deep breath.

"Iwrotethemostamazing99roomsstoryandwantedtoshowShaneandwhenIwentomylaptoptocheckitsaidithadbeendeleted." Mitchie said quickly.

Caitlyn looked breathless, like if she had been the one who had done the talking.

"Right... yeah." She mumbled, looking confused. She turned to Shane. "Shane! You talk Speedish. Translate, please."

"Mitchie was going to show me her stories but she couldn't because Fictionexpress decided they were illegal and deleted them." Shane replied.

"Well, that I understood..." Caitlyn stated with relief, but then her expression shifted to confusion again. "Wait, ILLEGAL? How come? HOW CAN A STORY POSTED ONLINE BE ILLEGAL?!"

OH WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO!

"Didn't I tell you about this already? On the phone?" Mitchie asked.

"No, you didn't." Shane said. "You just told her you got reported..."

"How come he knows?" Caitlyn asked.

"He eveasdropped." Mitchie giggled.

"Fascinating." C

"What did I tell you over the phone, Caitlyn?"

"Well, you told me you loved Shane..."

"CAITLYN!"

"You did?" Shane had a goofy grin.

"No." Mitchie blushed.

"You don't love me?" Shane looked hurt.

"SHANE!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Why do you keep screaming our names?" Caitlyn asked amused.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mitchie shouted, then giggled.

Caitlyn opened her mouth to say something and raised a finger. Shane and Mitchie looked at her expectantly.

"Uhh... nevermind... I forgot." Caitlyn gave them an apologetic smile. "Hey, what did they tell you when they reported you?"

"Fictionexpress says that you cannot write about real life people." Shane said.

Mitchie made a face.

"That's gotta be the most preposterous rule ever." Caitlyn chuckled.

"Yeah." Mitchie agreed. "I mean, the tabloids can say WHATEVER they want and I can't write a cute, harmless story?"

"Ok, that's it. We are going to do something about this!" Caitlyn raised her arm like a president while giving a moving speech.

And Shane raised... an eyebrow.

"What could we possibly do?" Mitchie hung her head.

"I..." Caitlyn lowered her arm. "DON'T KNOW!

They were quiet for a while.

Then Shane smirked like Dr. Evil.

"Uh oh, Shane's smirking." Caitlyn nudged Mitchie.

Mitchie looked up.

"Shane smirking is almost as bad as me grinning, isn't it?"

List of common knowledge at the Connect 3 house: (and for C3 friends)  
- Jason loves birdhouses and Oprah (must tell him when she's on TV).  
- Nate's fluent in sarcasm.  
- If you touch Shane's hair products, you're dead meat.  
- Uncle Brown isn't British, he's Australian.  
- If Mitchie grins like a Cheshire cat, you should run for your life.  
- If Shane gives you the "Gray Stare", you should _also_ run for your life.  
- Caitlyn doesn't pick up her phone quickly because she's usually dancing to the ringtone.  
- Yes, Shane's Dr. Evil smirk is as bad as Mitchie's Cheshire cat grin.

Shane rubbed his hands maliciously. He had a "I'm an evil genius rockstar and I have a plan" smirk on his face.

"Ohhhhh yeah..." He smirked even more.


	4. Mitchie's biggest fan

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, the author, am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** This goes out to the ones who get their stories deleted by the Jonasbiotics. Hey and whatever happened to the Hannah Montana section? Why can't we use it? They starred as themselves in it, after all. Anyway, R&R. Peace. :D

* * *

_Somewhere in LA..._

"OH MY GOD! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" a shriek woke up everyone at the 99rooms house.

It was 5 am. Adrien Jenkins, (99rooms' bassist, singer and song writer) fell off his bed.

"What the hell...?" He blinked and rubbed his elbow. Then went to the hallway.

Vincent Valentine (the drummer) and Blaze Swift (the keyboardist) rolled their eyes and went back to sleeping. They knew who had shrieked. And knowing their bandmate... it could wait. M (lead guitar, known for his awesome solos, also song writer), on the other hand, he jumped out of bed and rushed to the hallway.

"What? What is it?" M asked Adrien breathlessly.

"Dude, it wasn't me." Adrien chuckled. "I think that Sixth Sense like shriek came from Kaya's room."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They recognized the voice. It was Kaya all right. Kaya Brody, the lead singer and strumming guitarist of the band.

"This CAN'T be good..." M walked to Kaya's room.

Adrien followed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"5. Am. Explain. NOW." M opened the door without knocking.

Kaya turned around slowly and looked up at her bandmates.

"Oopsie?"

Adrien sighed. Kaya looked at them sadly.

"What is it...?" M softened his expression.

Kaya turned back to her laptop and frowned. Adrien leaned over to read.

* * *

** FICTIONEXPRESS PROFILE  
****  
Navigation  
FEED – SEND MESSAGE – FAVORITE – SUBSCRIBE – EMAIL TO ANOTHER**

**Name: Mitchie  
Location: San Francisco :)**

* * *

"Fictionexpress...?"

"Kiddin' me, right?" M raised an eyebrow. Was his bandmate and friend actually checking out a fan fiction site?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaya covered her face with her hoodie and shrieked again.

Adrien covered his ears just in time.

"Could you scream a bit louder? I think they didn't hear you. In China." M rubbed his forehead with two fingers. "What is this all about anyway?" He leaned to the screen.

"MY FAVORITE AUTHOR GOT HER STORIES DELETED!" Kaya said, her voice a bit muffled because of the hoodie. Adrien took the hoodie off her face slowly. Kaya rested her chin on her hand. "Now I'll never now if I marry that french dude..."

"WHAT?!" Adrien jumped.

M raised an eyebrow. Kaya giggled.

"It was a 99rooms fandom." She explained. "In fictionexpress you can write about everything... well, almost everything." She glared at the screen.

"Yeah, I know the site..." M nodded.

"Marry? French dude? You?" Adrien was staring at Kaya horrified.

Kaya and him had a "thing" going on. It wasn't official but it was certainly _something_. One of the main reasons why they hadn't made their" thing" official was because of the press and the tabloids. If something happened between them, they didn't want the media getting involved. So they were "just friends".

Kaya rolled her eyes at Adrien, but giggled. Even though they were "just friends" he always got jealous. M smacked Adrien in the back of the head.

"DUDE!" Adrien glared at M.

"Focus?" M glared back with a 'Oh, please...' look. "Go on" He turned to Kaya.

"This girl... Mitchie... she had the most amazing stories I have ever seen on Fictionexpress... and now they're gone! She posted this sad announcement on her homepage just now..." She showed them the window she had open. "Fictionexpress won't let me write about rockstars or any real people. It's ILLEGAL. I won't be able to post anything for a few days. I feel horrible. Love, Mitchie." Kaya read sadly.

"Illegal?" Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Why is it illegal? And was she really writing about us, 99rooms and... you marrying a french dude?" He made a face.

"Adrien, stop it." She kissed his cheek. M rolled his eyes. Adrien grinned. "And yes, she was... She even had one story on M point of view and he got Jessica Alba."

M spit his pepsi in shock. Adrien burst out laughing.

"Zip it, Spidey..." M glared at him and his spiderman pajamas.

Adrien chuckled.

"This sucks..." Kaya declared.

"Because you'll never know if you marry a stupid french dude?" Adrien frowned.

"That... and because I'll also never know if you crash my wedding with a stupid french dude." She added.

"I was going to crash your wedding with a stupid french dude?" Adrien asked with a goofy grin.

"You hated the french dude in that story." Kaya giggled.

"And I loved you."

"Yes, you did."

"And you loved me."

"And the french dude."

"Why would you love a french dude?" Adrien frowned again.

"Dude... you're french."

"Half french."

"Same thing."

"Kinda."

"I want to know what happens next..." Kaya groaned.

"DAMMIT! NOW I WANNA KNOW TOO!" Adrien sighed.

"Why are you even arguing about a FICTIONAL story?!" M cut them off, a bit annoyed.

Kaya and Adrien giggled like kids.

"Damn! This is why I don't get involved with all this romantic stuff. It's all drama." He said looking somewhere else.

Adrien cleared his throat.

"So what was that M and Jessica Alba story like?" Adrien asked.

M pretended not to be listening.

"That was R rated, Adrien." Kaya joked and tried to keep a straight face.

Adrien laughed.

"ANYWAY!" M tried to hide a grin.

Adrien laughed again.

"Then there was one where he dated that chick from Supernatural... whose name I forgot..." Kaya's voice trailed off.

"Katie Cassidy?" Adrien asked. Kaya nodded. "Was there anything else?"

"Hmmm... one with Megan Fox from Transformers. She replaced the lead dude with M."

"Haha, that's nuts!"

"Yeah, but it was fun to read. Too much PDA though." Kaya made a face and laughed. "Then there was one with Kristin Kreuk, you know from Smallville... M and Superman fought over her and she chose M in the end. Crazy, huh?"

"YEAH!"

"Gee, thanks..." M said in a sarcastic tone, a bit offended.

"I thought you didn't care." Kaya said innocently. She turned back to Adrien excitedly. "Then there was one that was kinda like Lost... M and Mitchelle Tratchtenber trapped on an island together... and a bunch of crazy people."

"A bunch of crazy people like in everyday of my life in 99rooms?" M commented.

Adrien and Kaya chuckled.

"Were there any Kaya and M love stories?" Adrien asked slowly, trying to sound casual.

Kaya laughed.

"Never thought I could make you jealous 3 times in a row in a day..." she whistled.

Adrien frowned and crossed his arms.

"Please, don't answer!" M exclaimed dramatically.

"No, there weren't." Kaya laughed. "It was mostly you and me, Adrien. Everyone says we're the 'cutest couple', they call us Kadrien. I know, it sounds like a German name... but they say we're better than Brangelina."

Adrien couldn't help but smile.

"Hmm. There was one where I was with Vincent..." Kaya said absently and rubbed her chin.

"Hmph." Adrien looked away.

"Ok, but that was it, right?" M asked.

"There were 10 more about you, M. You and all the ladies you love." Kaya replied. She looked back to her laptop. "Stupid fictionexpress... I was going to show you guys... these stories..." She sighed.

Adrien was still frowning. Kaya went over to hug him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Wait, 10 more? Who else could be..." M stopped and stared to Kaya, afraid of the answer.

Kaya smirked.

"Blaze..."

"They are all fictional situations anyway... WHAT?!" M's mouth dropped open.

Kaya and Adrien tried not to laugh. Blaze and M also had a "thing" going on. Only them didn't even admit it to EACH OTHER. Unlike Kaya and Adrien, who just wouldn't admit it to the press. But were open about liking each other. Well, at least open with their friends and family. Blaze and M on the other hand, they were the older members of 99rooms and yet acted like kids when it came to their relationship.

"Yeah, yeah." Kaya was smirking. "That M and Blaze lvoe story was GREAT... Even Blaze read it." She added.

"You got to be kidding me..." M gave her an skeptical look.

Kaya shook her head no.

"She loved it. She favorited it, put it on alert..." Kaya chuckled.

"You are telling me there are some people out there that actually think that we make a...?" M looked slightly red.

"Some people?" Kaya laughed. "How about 1567899999?"

"And she is OK with that?!"

"Yeah..."

"She reviewed the stories too."

Adrien looked up.

"What did she say?"

"She suggested some stuff..." Kaya giggled. "But anyway it doesn't matter now, does it? STUPID FICTIONEXPRESS DELETED EVERYTHING MITCHIE WROTE. And other's people's stories too." Kaya punched a pillow.

"OH, THAT'S IT! I GOTTA READ THAT! AND IMMA DO SOMETHING!" M exclaimed, putting his pepsi on Kaya's desk.

Kaya raised an eyebrow at M. Adrien chuckled.

"What? I have to." M defended himself. "This can start some gossip, you know? It's bad... Isn't it...?"

Kaya shook her head.

"They didn't know it was her."

"And all the stories are gone? You serious?" Adrien asked. Kaya nodded.

"Not for long." M grinned.

Kaya turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

M grinned maliciously. Adrien and Kaya exchanged looks.

"I'm taking the weekend, guys... I have something to do."

"I'm coming with you..." Adrien said.

"What? Why? You don't know what I'm going to do" He looked at Kaya for help. "SAY SOMETHING!" He whispered-yelled to her.

"I'm coming too." She grinned.

"Wait... what if he wants to pee?" Adrien joked.

"We're all in this togetheerrrrr." Kaya sang, then stopped. "WAIT... ew."

M smacked his forehead. Then he sighed loudly.

"Ok. FINE. Be my guest. It doesn't make it harder anyway."

"You're inviting us to watch you pee?" Adrien gave him a weird look.

"OH, MY EYES!" Kaya said dramatically.

"I'll cover them for you!" Adrien said just as dramatically.

"You're going to far now guys!" He stepped back "If you are not coming, fine, if you are coming, same thing. I'm reading that fic."

"I thought he wanted to pee..." Adrien whispered.

"He never said that." Kaya whispered back.

M turned to them.

"We're coming!" Kaya and Adrien said in chorus.

"If I don't find out what happens with the french dude... I'll go emo." Kaya stated as they walked out of her room.

Adrien looked at M with alarm. The last time Kaya had gone "emo" she had painted the house all black. M didn't pay attention to Adrien, he was to absorbed in his thoughts.

"I HAVE TO READ THAT THING! I have to know what it said about me and Blaze, I have to know what she said, I have to know how the story goes, I have to know why she is like she is... AND she is right behind me, isn't she?"

Kaya laughed. M sighed a 'I'm screwed sigh. Adrien chuckled.

"Hey guys..." Blaze smiled.

"Blaze, our favorite writer just got deleted." Kaya said immediately.

"Yeah, i heard that" She looked at M. "I heard other things as well" She smirked.

M turned around but didn't look at her. Awkward! Adrien stepped in to save his friend.

"We gotta do something, guys. AND SOON."

"We should PM her!" Kaya exclaimed.

"What?"

"It means... message her. No... she's not gonna believe we're the REAL 99rooms..."

"I have the solution" M grinned..

"SO... Where are we going, M?" Blaze looked at him, smirking.

"How come everytime someone in this house grins, smirks or stares into space... it means they're up to something?" Adrien pondered.

"Because we are EVIL, darling..." She walked to M's side smirking, as if she were joining the Dark Side.

"May the force be with us." Kaya said solemnly.

"What...?" Kaya shrugged, M shook his head. "Anyway..."

"Where to, oh, Fearless Leader?" Blaze said dramatically.

Adrien's stomach growled like a lion.

"Perhaps we should eat first..." Adrien blushed. "After all... IT IS 5 AM."

M smacked his forehead. But he had to admit, Adrien was right. M had only drank a bit of pepsi and that certainly didn't fill him.

"What were you doing up at 5 am, anyway Kaya?! You usually wake up at NOON!" Adrien looked surprised at Kaya.

"Uh..." She giggled nervously.

"Kaya's got F.E.O.D." Blaze smirked.

"I don't speak IM." Adrien said.

"It's not chat speak." Kaya rolled her eyes.

"Is it like L.O.L.?"

"Adrien, stop it. I said it's not chat speak."

"That's it. I'm leaving." M started to walk away and sighed annoyed.

"Wait." Blaze called.

M turned to Blaze.

"What...?"

"We need you, evil master." Blaze said sincerely. M walked back to them.

"What's F.E.O.D.?" Adrien looked confused.

"Fiction... Express... Obsessive... Disorder." Blaze smirked.

Kaya kicked Blaze in the ribs.

"Grab some food, pack some stuff. We are leaving. NOW." M said annoyed.

"Where...?" Adrien asked.

M smirked.

"San Francisco, baby..."


	5. No such thing as coincidence?

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. I, the author, am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** In case you were wondering what the 99rooms bandmembers look like...  
_Willa Holland_ as **Kaya Brody**  
_Steven Strait_ as** M**  
_Ricky Ullman_ as **Adrien Jenkins**  
_Katie Cassidy_ as** Blair Swift**  
_Trace Cyrus_ as **Vincent Valentine** (he will appear in future chapters)

* * *

_In Starbucks..._

Jason was concentrated like he had never been concentrated in his entire life. Why? Because he was building a house with his waffles; Uncle Brown sipped was sipping his coffee absently, waiting for his nachos to arrive; and Nate texted people with his brand new sidekick.

"Naaaate?" Jason said in a sing song voice.

"Huh?" Nate replied distractedly.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jason asked, pointing at Nate's untouched waffles.

"Huh...?" Nate repeated, his eyes glued to his sidekick's screen.

"Is that a no?" Jason smiled hopefully.

Nate sent the message he had been writing.

"Are _you _going to eat it?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at the waffle house his bandmate was building.

"I must finish this architerure..al... masterpiece first, Nathaniel."

"And I must finish my breakfast." Nate stabbed his waffle.

Jason pouted.

"Thanks for ruining my architeture...al... dreams."

"Go to college. It works..." Nate said smiling sarcastically.

"You never take me seriously." Jason complained as Nate ate a bit of his waffle. "Hmph." He looked down at his waffle house and started making a door. "_You_ don't make me a birdhouse and then you don't let _me_ make a wafflehouse... hmph."

"But dude, I'm hungry!" Nate defended himself.

"Hmph." Was all Jason said.

"Were on the bloody hell are my nachos?" Uncle Brown asked no one in particular. "Stupid Starbucks blokes..."

Jason and Nate exchanged looks and chuckled. Uncle Brown ALWAYS ordered nachos when they went to Starbucks, no matter how many times they told him they didn't serve those there. They didn't say anything to him. He wouldn't listen to them anyway. While two thirds of Connect 3 debated what to say to Brown, 99 rooms's lead singer stumbled inside Starbucks.

"BLAZE! HURRY!" Kaya called "I GOTTA PEE!"

"Ok, ok! geez... " Blaze rolled her eyes as she walked in.

Kaya giggled and pushed her friend towards the ladies' room. When they closed the door, Brown stood up from his table and sat on the bar. He wanted nachos. And PRONTO.

"Girls..." M said, shaking his head at his bandmates.

"Why do girls always go together to the bathroom?" Adrien scratched his head.

"Anyway, I'll have some coffee. I feel a bit sleepy." M said and started walking towards the counter.

"BUT WHY DO THEY?!" Adrien exclaimed, extremely curious. M ignored him. Adrien sighed and went to the bathroom area, determinded to find out why girls went there together.

"Excuse me, can I have a frapuccino, please? With extra cream." M said, sitting down on the bar nex to no other than Uncle Brown.

"Mmmhm. Sure." The girl behind the counter nodded, but didn't move. She was too busy playing with her pink cellphone.

"Bad service." Brown shook his head. "I've been waiting for my nachos for half an hour now."

"Oh, I don't mind. I was a waiter 2 years ago. I know the drill." M whispered to Brown, smirking slightly. "Watch this..." He flashed 20 bucks to the girl. "Excuse me... again. Can you give me one more and keep the change?"

The girl's eyes got wide. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you... Dana." M said, looking at her nametag. He smiled charmingly at her.

She blinked at him.

"How do you know my..." Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened with recognition. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE M!" Her voice got louder as she realized M from 99rooms was standing in front of her.

"Please, not so loud..." M whispered. He hated scenes.

"OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD! M FROM 99ROOMS! AHHHHHH!" the waitress shriecked. She LOVED 99rooms.

Nate and Jason looked up when she did so. The girl blinked at them. Dana couldn't believe it! 99Rooms' M in the flesh AND Connect 3's Nate and Jason!

"OH MY GOD! JASON AND NATE! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Luckily for the guys this scream didn't attract attention. The place was desserted. There were a few old people in the back celebrating a birthday and a mom and his kid. No fan girls.

"Wait... Jason and Nate, the guys from Connect 3?" M repeated and turned around. The boys waved at him.

"Yup." Jason grinned.

"And she just noticed?!" Nate chuckled. "We've been here for half an hour!"

"It happens sometimes..." M laughed. "It's kinda refreshing, you know?" M turned to Dana. "It's always nice to know someone who doesn't jump at you on sight." he smiled at her.

Dana fainted.

"DEARY ME!" Brown jumped up.

"She didn't jump all right." Nate chuckled again. "She fell to the ground instead."

"Is she dead?" Jason asked, his eyes wide like plates.

"I don't think so, dude."

Brown opened the bar's small door.

"Well, what do you know... she landed on a bag of flour!" Brown laughed.

"Why was there a bag of flour on the floor anyway?" Nate raised an eyebrow and walked towards Brown.

"I wouldn't know, mate." Brown replied.

"So what are you guys doing here in San Francisco?" Jason asked M, as Brown and Nate lifted the waitress and tried to wake her up. "Are you guys touring?"

"No, we're here on..." M started but was interrupted.

"ADRIEN SEBASTIEN JENKINS, YOU SICK PERV!" Blaze Swift shouted. She was on the other side of the room glaring at Adrien and Kaya.

"Oh, boy..." M groaned. Things like this happened_ all _the time. Adrien would sneak somewhere to see Kaya (or the other way around), Blaze would catch them, get mad and start shouting.

"M!" Blaze looked over at him with pleading eyes.

"Bee, calm down..." Kaya mumbled

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO MAKE OU--..."

"BLAZE!" Kaya blushed.

"IT'S TRUE!"

Adrien looked down in embarassment.

"Kaya, Blaze and Adrien are here too?" Jason looked surprised.

"Yeah..." M said.

"RIGHT ON!" Nate said excitedly. He high fived Jason.

"Is Vincent here too?" Jason asked. "I heard he likes birdhouses..."

"Oh god, stop with the birdhouse thing!" Nate groaned.

"No, he's not here." M replied. "And yes, he does like birdhouses. He has a collection and..."

"EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Blaze sounded urgent.

"So why are you guys here?" Jason asked again.

"Personal business." M answered, looking over at his bandmates. He cringed.

"Looking for a... counselour?" Brown joked, looking at the girls and Adrien.

"Dude!" Nate exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding, I'm just kidding."

"They could use one." M laughed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMM!" Blaze called again.

"And so ends my so called break..." M mumbled. "Excuse me just a second." He said to Nate, Jason and Brown. "Yes, Blaze. What can I do for you this morning...?" H e said as he walked towards her.

"IF IT WAS ANOTHER GUY YOU WOULD HAVE PUSHED HIM OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Blaze was screaming at Kaya. She turned to M. "Idon't know... just... do something!"

"Well, that's especific..." M shook his head. He went over to Adrien and smacked him on the back of the head.

"OW! Dude! What the hell?" Adrien frowned.

"Are you happy now?" M turned to Blaze. She didn't say anything. "In case you haven't noticed... Connect 3's Nate and Jason are sitting over there..." he said, lowering his voice a bit.

"Seriously?" Kaya looked shocked.

"Yes."

"I feel so embarassed."

"You should." Blair mumbled.

"Why are you so mad?" Adrien frowned. "It's not like if I were spying on you."

"What happened, huh?" M asked.

"Adrien entered the girl's room." Kaya giggled.

"... WHAT?!"

"Exactly." Blair said frowning.

M burst out laughing.

"M, this isn't funny!" Blair frowned even more. "How would you feel if a girl entered the boy's room while you were in there?!" M started to smirk. "Oh, NEVERMIND!"

"I wasn't spying on you..." Adrien repeated. "Jeez, PMS much?"

Blair covered her face with both hands and let out a growl.

"It's nasty enough seeing you two making out at home... but at Starbucks...? In the bathroom...?"

"You were what?!" M turend to Adrien. He and Jessie giggled. "Can't you two get your hormones under control... for once?"

"I just wanted to know why girls went to the bathroom together..." Adrien explained.

"Did you find out?" Kaya giggled.

"No, maybe you should try to help me with that again." Adrien smirked.

Blaze pretended to puke. M sighed.

"Have you two forgotten why we are here already?" He said.

"To get away from Vincent's birds?"

"Wrong, Adrien." Blair rolled her eyes.

"I don't think we'll find her..." Kaya got serious. "I really don't. All I know is her name is Mitchie. There's gotta be a zillion Mitchies out there. This quest is futile..."

"GUYS, GUYS! MITCHIE JUST TEXTED ME!"

99rooms looked up immediately. Nate was showing Jason his sidekick.

"Did he just say Mitchie...?" Kaya gasped.

"You don't think...?" Blair looked at her.

"What did she say?!" Brown asked from the floor.

"Get up and look for yourself!" Nate said.

"What about the waitress?"

"Waitress?" Kaya looked at M confused.

"She kinda... fainted when I talked to her..." He said uncomfortably.

Blaze and Adrien laughed.

"Shhh!" Kaya whisper-yelled. "I wanna listen!"

"Can't you tell me what Mitchie said?" Brown said as he tried to wake up the waitress again.

"She said she got another story deleted and Shane's _smirkng._"

"Ohh." Brown nodded knowingly. "_Smirking_."

"We should get going." Jason said, eating his unfinished wafflehouse.

"But what about my nachos?"

"BROWN!" Nate stared at him in disbelief. "Shane's SMIRKING, Mitchie got another 99rooms fandom deleted and..."

"Did he just say 99rooms?" Adrien gasped and turned to Kaya. But she was no longer there. "Where did Kaya go?!" He turned to M and Blaze, confused.

Blaze pointed at the other side of the room, where Kaya was talking with Nate and Jason, who sported shocked looks.


End file.
